


Hunt the Haunted 狩于荒芜

by Entree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Sorry not sorry for copy original one
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entree/pseuds/Entree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux。在他那里，可以买到所有梦寐以求的东西。不过，你最好别这么做。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt the Haunted 狩于荒芜

Hux.  
在他那里，可以买到所有梦寐以求的东西。  
不过，你最好别这么做。

精明绝顶的Hux，要和他做交易，就得承担风险和后果。来者不拒，对方的愿望一一满足。传闻当那些人从他那里获得期盼已久的东西后，总是不太对劲。Snoke公爵住在山峰上的高堡，附近辽阔的领地是他的疆域。他认识Hux的父亲——如果他真的有父亲的话——深知其中的危险。也许是出于屈尊纡贵的不屑，也许正因为顾虑如此，他决定不亲自前往。  
身为Snoke公爵的首席骑士，Rey责无旁贷，请缨代他去见Hux。她是高堡的骄傲，捍卫疆土，领导军队，统帅赫赫有名的骑士团。她栗色的眼睛里闪现出不容置疑的坚毅，长发梳成三个发髻，在黑色斗篷下穿了件浅灰色的亚麻素衣。不规则的细纹覆盖了长枪，尖端泛着冰冷。Rey进门后把双刀从肩上卸到腿侧，刀柄上镶有交相辉映的两个橙红太阳，但刀鞘却呈现出不太相称的，宝石一样的蓝光。  
不起眼的灰白石屋隐藏在市镇里，Hux坐在古旧的高背椅上等候着客人，房间里隐隐有铁锈和焦糊味，椅背上有一轮红底白纹的齿轮纹章，像是他金红色脑袋后的光环。姜黄的猫伏在膝上，任由他漫不经心地抚摸。  
“有何贵干？”半响，Hux开口。  
“你就是大名鼎鼎的Hux？”Rey说，好不容易让自己适应了这浑浊的光线。  
“是。”  
“在下Rey，受Snoke公爵差遣前来。”  
“声名远扬的Snoke公爵。”Hux道，他修长而苍白的手指在软如阳光的猫背上来回游走，“何以会派他的爱将光临鄙人的寒舍呢？”  
“因为你的事迹一直传到了高堡。”Rey回答。  
“嗯。”  
“据说，只要付钱，就能从你这里买到稀世珍宝。”  
“公爵也有想买的东西？”  
“尊敬的Hux，传闻你可以锁住人的灵魂，将死者唤回到新的躯体；你还懂得变形，化身为一切飞禽走兽的模样，任由所好；用淬火的利箭射下星辰，变成永不磨灭的光源；驯服的未名大陆上那些月亮的奴隶，让那些恐狼甘心做你的奴隶。”  
“这些都是传闻。”Hux默认。

  
Rey从腰带解下一个小皮包，朝Hux走去，松开封口的绷带，将包内的东西倒落在他旁边的桌子上。是宝石，一打瑰丽多彩的宝石。Hux举起一枚放在眼前，就着烛火仔细端详，然后将其放回原处，朝Rey微微颔首，“请讲，Snoke公爵要买什么？”  
“你的秘笈，”Rey说，“公爵希望拥有驯服恐狼的能力。”  
“公爵手腕强悍，天下无双。”Hux说，“尽管高堡高高在上，我也听过很多故事。他能从钢铁和陶土里造出军队，源源不断，忠心耿耿。有利剑和铁盾，还要野兽做什么？”  
“你误会了。Snoke公爵买的不是战斗力，眼下没什么需要去争夺的。他已经是内陆最富有强势的贵族了。他想要的只是征服，值得炫耀的宠物。”  
“为什么？”Hux问。  
“与你无关，我只想知道，你愿不愿意卖给他？”  
“我来者不拒。”Hux回答，“留下宝石，一月之后回来，Snoke公爵会得到想要的东西。”

  
Rey点点头，脸上若有所思。“你来者不拒？”  
“来者不拒。”  
Rey似笑非笑，把手伸进兜袋，掏出另一个东西递到Hux面前。在她布满伤痕和硬茧的手里，搁着另一颗宝石，比她刀柄上的太阳还大。“你愿意的话，请收下这个作为酬金。我想为自己买一个愿望。”  
Hux从她掌心接过蓝宝石握住，对着烛火瞅了瞅，点点头，把它放进其他宝石之中。“你的愿望是什么，骑士？”  
她的笑容舒展开来。“我不要你实现刚才的承诺。”她说，“你不能让Snoke公爵得到他想买的东西。”  
Hux直视着她，蓝眼睛眨也不眨地望进她深渊一样的棕眸。“你对不起你的颜色，Rey。”他说，“灰衣代表谦卑，而你冒犯了你的主人，违背他的委托。”  
“我赤胆忠心，”Rey反驳，“我甚至比他更了解什么才是最好的。公爵老态龙钟，不再睿智。他以为尖牙和利齿能当做玩具，找回年少青春的刺激。指不定什么时候超出控制，就完蛋了。公爵也不能白天统治这批人，晚上又拿同一批人当宠物的餐点。”  
Hux望着打盹的猫咪，静静地思索了一会儿。“骑士，你撒谎。”他再次开口。“你说的并非你真正的动机。”  
Rey不禁脸色一沉，右手几乎是不经意地移到了刀柄上，大拇指抚摸着那两颗太阳。“我没空和你争辩。”她略有点粗暴地说，“打哑谜的巫师，不想卖，就把宝石还来！”  
“我来者不拒。”Hux平缓地回答。  
Rey板着脸，显然是被搞糊涂了。“那我的愿望……？”  
“你一定会得到。”  
“好极了！”笑容再度在她脸上绽放。“一个月？”  
“一个月。”Hux确认。


End file.
